


Say it's only a paper moon, sailing over a cardboard sea

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Paper Moon (1973)
Genre: Addie is awesome, Exasperated Moses, Found Family, Gen, Post-Movie, Sassy Addie, and she thinks up all the plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: How their relationship progresses and where they end up.





	Say it's only a paper moon, sailing over a cardboard sea

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the song "It's only a paper moon" by Ella Fitzgerald and Delta Rhytm boys.
> 
> I don't own the song nor the movie, only my own ideas and the story that came from those ideas. Of course no money is being made from this.

They were riding around a new town, in a new car and everything seemed to be going perfectly well. Their new scam was proving to be a success and both Moses and Addie were very pleased with that. However that is usually when something goes wrong, someone screws up, and their plan goes up in flames and either they have to scram and disappear as fast as they can, or they use bribes or acting to get out of any situation they fell into.

With time their acting became better, they could sync up almost perfectly, that people could never guess that Addie wasn't really Moses daughter. Or at least that is what he tells her. Addie has always suspected his words, especially now that she knows what he is doing for living (and what she helps him with). But that question is not really relevant anymore. It sort of became a joke between them, that is repeated endlessly and just becomes funnier with time.

Along with his debt to her (of two hundred dollars), and the way she never eats her coney island. Though Addie never understood his love of it, and why does he always order it for her, when he knows she won't eat it. But after a while she finally gives up and eats his damnable coney island. She never would admit, but even if she isn't impressed by it, his smile makes it somehow all worth it in the end.

They also started using pet names for each other, usually when other people are around, so their intimacy seems deeper. In private those pet names turn to insults, that are by no means something kids should know. But whoever said Addie was a kid? Moses may see her as a kid, and act that way toward her, but if you ask Addie, Moses is acting much more like a kid than she ever did. And she constantly tells him that, but he either ignores it or gets offended and doesn't talk to her after that, pouting like a big baby he is.

So Addie does the same, until they have another scam to pull, or Moses just gets bored of not talking. The first time he unironically uses one of the pet names they agreed on, both the kid and an adult are stunned. It becomes awkward for a while, until Addie kicks his leg, calls him an idiot, and they are shouting insults at each other again. Addie returns the favor not long after, but not on purpose, and instead of the awkward silence that followed last time, now Moses just laughs at her, pets her on the head and they move on.

After that it becomes easier and more frequent between them, and sometimes they don't even use their names anymore. It becomes easier to hide that way, when people don't know their names at all, just what they call each other. Just one more strategy of how to avoid the cops and angry customers who find out they were tricked, and are reasonably pissed.

Which quite frankly makes Addie confused a bit. Even if Moses is her biological father or not, the way they become closer makes her both happy and afraid. Because as the man himself says, he is not a good man. He is a con artist, and they live by cheating people out of their money. They rarely have morals, other people abide too, and they are rarely at one place for long. 'That is not a kind of life for a fragile girl like you' he explained to her one day, when Addie asked why had he left her with her mothers sister.

And Addie could understand that. Though she doesn't agree, at least not completely. She is not fragile, and she doesn't want anyone calling her weak. Because Addie is not , and never will be. And secondly, she has chosen Moses over other people herself. So complaining about her lot in life she has chosen for herself, seems useless and counterproductive. Addie tells him that, and she also tells him not to blame himself. After all they are sometimes living better than most people, even if they are being chased by police officers more often than not.

But hey they are not in prison yet, so they are doing something right at least in that aspect. When she first saw him on the graveyard that day her mother died, she of course could never imagine this happening. But it did, and Addie isn't sure if she should be happy or miserable about it. Both at the same time probably. Now that she has returned to his side, Addie doesn't plan to abandon him. However she is not so sure, he fells the same.

+++

Addie may be smart ('sometimes too smart for your own good' Moses comments often), but even she doesn't know how to read minds. And at this moment she would like to have that ability, because she just doesn't see what Moses sees in his new conquest that he is trying to woo. Sure, she may have big tits, and blue eyes, but her hair is a mess, and you could clearly see she is dead drunk. But maybe that is the whole point. Addie still doesn't understand how Moses can somehow always pick the worst girl for him, and in the end it always comes to him being cheated or dumped. And he broods after that for weeks on end, making him the worst company ever.

The girl is frankly getting tired of it. Addie is of the mind he should just stop with trying to win women hearts over and concentrate on something he is actually good at. Lying and scamming people. Moses did say he practices that while flirting with women too, but she doesn't really see it. Maybe he chose the worst women on purpose, so he could finish with them quickly and return to Addie. Though every time he abandons her for a new woman, Addie always feels trepidation, and wonders if he will abandon her for sure this time. Not every woman wants a child, and Addie is very aware of that fact.

Until now he hasn't disappeared into the unknown, but Addie is waiting and biding her time. She makes plans for that and hopes she never has to employ them in real life. So time passes by, Moses finds a new girl to spend money over, and as soon as he finishes with her (or she with him), they get a new car, and go on the road again. Sometimes he introduces her, sometimes he hides her. Addie doesn't like it, but she understands. And there is always the same fight about sitting in the front or the back.

However stubborn Moses is, she wins always every time and sits in the front more often than not. Why he still insists on fighting that losing battle, Addie doesn't know, but she indulges him and even lets him win on occasion. So that it doesn't get repetitive and boring. It seems that the end result for him never happens, be it finding a soulmate or a good fun in bed. Addie isn't always sure for which Moses truly searches for, and maybe she never will.

Six months into their partnership, he stops hiding her and starts introducing her to every potential woman he gets interested in. He even asks for her opinion on some of them, and Addie always gives him the full and honest truth. Although she doesn't meddle too much. If he acknowledges her advice or not it is up to him, and Addie is content with that. 

Even if Moses is a pretty predictable guy, when you get to know him, he surprises her one day with his actions. They stopped in the middle of the dusty road to 'help' some woman that was standing around and near the road, dressed in almost nothing. They talked for a bit, and then he returned to the car, looking really angry and frustrated, with a pronounced scowl on his face. "What happened?" She asked, curious about his reaction.

He glances at her from the corner of his eye, lets out a sigh and answers in a clipped tone:" She insulted you." Her eyes widen, and her mouth hangs open at this surprising reason, Moses had refused the advances of the woman, and stopped his own too. "You got angry on my behalf?" Addie asked still in a bit of a wonder, at his answer. "Yes, yes I did. I am not going to associate with that bitch ever again that is for sure," he vows seriously and Addie just can't believe it.

By the sheepish smile he is giving her, it looks like he doesn't quite believe it either. At that moment, Addie understood more than ever and finally stopped fearing the worst. If Moses is so devoted to her, that he gets mad when someone insults her, the percentage of him leaving her just keep falling lower and lower. Addie concludes that he will abandon her, as soon as she abandons him. And in her case that is never. She is happy to note, that it turns out Moses feels the same.

+++

One day they end up on the same festival they visited in their first year of partnership. Everything is almost completely the same, with same rides, same decorations, even same people walking through the festival. Addie tries the shooting game, and it turns out she is pretty good at it. She wins against Moses, and laughs at his pout. He was never a good loser, and Addie uses this chance to make fun of him because of that.

They buy some food, go on almost every ride, and all around have a lot of fun. This festival was meant as a reprieve from their hard work, and it really did both of them good. However, Addie can't shake this feeling that makes her look around to see if another 'Trixie' will appear. Fortunately it seems like that booth was a one time thing, and Moses is solely focused on her. So Addie uses this chance to take a picture with him.

They enter the booth and it is all the same as last time. A blue background, yellow half moon, and an old cameraman. Moses looks thoughtful for a moment, while they are making themselves comfortable on the moon. "Have you taken that picture here last time?" He whispers and she only nods in answer, not sure how to answer that question without sounding accusing.

"I see," is the only thing he answers, smiling down at her and playfully running through her hair with his hands. Addie sticks out her tongue, but instead of making him annoyed, it makes his smile become warmer, and his touch gentle. It makes her feel like she failed in her first attempt of railing him up, so she avoids his gaze and pouts at her failure.

The photographer alerts them that he is taking the picture and both of them take their poses in preparation. After finishing that, Moses gets the picture and looks at it for some time. "Let me see it," Addie says annoyed, because he is not letting her see it too. He seems to get out of his daze, and he gives her the piece of paper with reverence. "It's a nice picture of us sitting on a paper moon. Or maybe it's cardboard. Actually it probably is," Moses concludes and she looks at the picture in appreciation.

"I don't know what is it made of, but this is a nice picture of both of us on a moon. What do you think, does a man really live on a moon. Or something else?" Addie asks, still not raising her gaze from the black and white photograph. Moses only shrugs in answer and tells her:" Don't know. Haven't really thought about it much."

"I would like to see what is on the moon one day," Addie adds deep in thought, and he laughs in answer. "Yeah I am sure you would," he agrees easily, but doesn't say anything else. He is familiar to impossible dreams every kid has, and it passes as fast as it comes, until a person comes to a decision about their future. Or they still dream of the moon and stars and never move past the dreamer stage.

Even if Moses should stop her, and make her realize real life doesn't work like that, he just doesn't have the heart to do it. When he sees her bright eyes and happy smile, Moses decides he will let her nurture her childish dreams for now. After all if she doesn't do it now, she never will.

+++

Calling him _Dad _or _Father _has almost become normal. Although the first time she calls him that outside of work, Addie suddenly feels her fear spike. It's not that she is afraid of what he will say or do (because she already knows), but she is afraid of a particular look in his eyes that will tell her she is unwanted, that she has crossed a line, that he doesn't care about her, that he is disappointed in her.

And the worst of all._ That he doesn't love her._ Even if Addie's feelings are also not too clear on that subject, because she is still not sure if she ever loved her mother. (She never knew her well, because she was never there. Always on the move, always out of the house). But the young girl is still pretty sure what she feels for Moses is love. Or at least fondness for her _father-not-father _she has been travelling with for over two years now.

However the look doesn't come. Moses doesn't even acknowledge what she said, he continues on like nothing weird happened, and like everything was completely normal. It makes her angry a bit, but for now Addie lets it pass. She will have time to talk about it with him, and they will get on the bottom of this. Because even if before it wasn't important, now for some reason, it is the only thing Addie thinks about.

The first time he calls her _daughter _when they are not doing work, or undercover, Addie freezes and looks back at him. Moses raises an eyebrow, and smiles sheepishly, like he wants to ask 'what has he done to upset her', even if he knows it damn well. Addie scoffs at that, crossing her arms over her chest, and calls him stupid. The conversation ends there, and you could tell Moses had heard her only by his smile.

After that their relationship is acknowledged by both parties and they are nothing else but a _Father _and _daughter_ from then on_._ Travelling around selling bibles or alcohol or anything else they get their hands on.

+++

Moses is slowly growing older, while Addie is growing taller. They still scam, and cheat and lie. Endless lies, deception and bribes. It is an everlasting cycle that Moses sometimes loses himself in it. Without Addie there he would have given up long ago. He also wouldn't be as successful as he is with her (she is much smarter than him, most of the time, and he becomes prouder of her every day because of it).

The lies he tells are practical and closely resembling the truth but not completely embracing it. He loses track of how many of the same rehearsed lies he has said already. Addie is the same, though her performances are usually better than his (she has has the talent for acting apparently, who knew?).

He wonders how he would have survived it the first time around without Addie. Without his _daughter._ Because all the lies become worth it when he buys her a new hat, or a dress or a ribbon. Her smile lights up his heart, and Moses could never remember being as happy as he is, when he watches Addie wear what he has bought her. Or when she smiles his way for one reason or another. 

Moses never knew these feelings before, and he isn't sure how to cope with them. But he takes comfort in knowing, Addie will always be with him, and that they will both figure it out as they go along. After all that is what they do best, isn't it?

+++

He buys a house. Moses buys a house, and they somehow move into it. They settle in and Addie isn't sure if she is dreaming all of it. Moses never seemed like a house living type, and she isn't sure why he seems to think he is one now. Maybe it's because of her, but Addie knows Moses will never tell her the truth. Because he doesn't want her to blame herself for it. 

Which just shows that he still thinks of her as a kid, even if she knows better. But fighting with him about it, would be pointless so Addie lets him. Maybe this change won't be so bad. Maybe it will be for the better. She doesn't know and neither does Moses. But they can damn as well try and make it work. That is the least they can do for themselves and for their future.

+++

It turns out Addie is pretty good at acting. So she uses that talent as much as she can, and even gets a job as an actor in one of the nearby theaters. She and Moses have been living in this town for a long time already and it doesn't seem like they will move out soon. They have created a life here and they continue to improve it as much as they can.

Unfortunately Moses starts to become sick and after a few years dies because of a disease. Addie mourns him with all her heart and moves on. She continues to use her skills she has learned in life and soon settles into a loners life. But that also doesn't last long because she meets the love of her life, goes out with him, and gets married.

Her life is still in that small town, now with her husband and kids in a different house, but in a same neighborhood. Addie yet again mourns her father Moses, and is sad because she has to leave the house Moses has bought. However the decision was made and she deals with it.

A new path and new life starts and she embraces it, with all she has. The only time she returns to her old life, is when her children ask of her to tell them a bedtime story or a story about her father. She then recollects her memory and tells them of one of the adventures she had with Moses, changing some parts and exaggerating the others, but still changing as little as possible.

Because even if she never really had a mother, Addie did have a father. And she wanted to remember him. Because she loved him. And he loved her. And that is something worth remembering.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my fic! I appreciate it and come again if you like! ;)


End file.
